


New Season Prompts

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Broken Heart, M/M, Overprotective Brother, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Does as it says on the tin.Different ratings will apply. Any specific warnings will be noted in the notes.





	1. Alex Marquez/Jorge Lorenzo "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you do it?"

Tucking away his cock, Jorge pulled up his zip as he shook his head, his tone clearly exasperated, "Can't a guy even piss in peace now?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Giving Alex an incredulous look before shaking his head, Jorge moved to the sink, carefully not looking in the mirror in case he caught the younger man's eye, turning on the tap to wash his hands, "I was drunk."

"Drunk?" Arms folded, legs slightly apart, Alex shook his head, amused and irritated, "Liar."

Turning his head to the side, his soapy hands still under the running water, Jorge couldn't help the sarcasm, "Why bother asking if you have clearly already made up your mind?"

"Liar..." Alex repeated, his eyes drilled into Jorge, daring him to disagree. Shaking his head he chuckled as Jorge turned back toward the sink, as if rinsing hands was a taxing task that needed full concentration, "I think you're gay. I think you're gay and you kissed me because you know from that article that I'm gay."

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar," Stalking closer to Jorge, the heels of his dress shoes clicking on the tiled floor until he was stood behind Jorge, massively invading the older man's personal space, "I think you have the hots for me, and for once you let your guard down... Just once you actually let the real Jorge come out to play..."

"Like I said," Reaching for a paper towel, freezing slightly when his whole body came into contact with Alex's, Jorge stumbled over his words slightly, "I was drunk."

"I'm always more honest when I'm drunk," Bending slightly, breathing his words over Jorge's ear, Alex smirked at the tiny shiver that Jorge couldn't help, "So, when I said _'I want you to fuck me'_ I meant it..." Stepping back, smirking as Jorge moved slightly with him before he caught himself, "If you ever decide to stop hiding from yourself give me a call."


	2. Santi/Emilio dealing with misbehaving Marc

“Remember,” Emilio fixed Marc with his famous (or infamous) look, “Be calm.”

“Yes, yes,” Hopping on his bike Marc roared out of the garage for quali, his visor flipped down, “Let’s do this.”

*

“Don’t even say a word,” Emilio’s arms were folded, his lips pursed, “Go to Race Direction with Alberto. Santi and I will speak to you after.”

“You’re not coming with me?”

“No, Marc, I’ve used up all my entry vouchers for race direction already this year…”

*

“What are we going to do with you?” Standing in Santi’s hotel room, that doubling as a meeting room, neither of them trusting themselves to have the meeting anywhere public, Emilio put his hands on his hips, huffing loudly, “What are you trying to do? Are you trying to get banned?”

Sat on the small sofa, pissed off by the grid penalty, Marc shrugged, “It wasn’t that bad. Anyway, I’ll be fine from the second row.”

“Sorry?” Incredulous, Santi stalked into Marc’s space, towering over him, his eyes wide, “WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?”

“Alright, alright!” Marc rolled his eyes, “Keep your beard on.”

“Why are we here again? We had this conversation in…” Emilio faltered, remembering back several years, sharing a look with Santi as they both remembered the outcome of that meeting, “Get up Marc.”

“What?”

“You heard him,” Grabbing Marc’s collar, Santi hauled him to his feet, ignoring the yelp, “Bend over the bed.”

“Oh no, we’re not…” Marc yelped when Santi manhandled him, bending him over the end of the bed, the older man always surprisingly strong, easily able to pin Marc down as Emilio yanked down his shorts and boxers, “Hey!”

“Well, if you behave like a naughty child,” Emilio cracked his hand down on Marc’s ass, the crack echoing around the room, “Then you get treated like one…”

*

“Enough?” Emilio lifted Marc’s chin up, the younger man’s ass bright red from the combination of his and Santi’s hand, the look of defiance in Marc’s eyes making him sigh, “Will you ever learn?”

“I’ll soon teach him… Don’t move…” Barking the order, Santi moved across the room, going into the small en-suite and coming back with one of the complimentary slippers in his hand, “Hands away…”

“Sorry!” Marc screamed the words as Santi slapped the slipper down on his rump, the sting burning through him, taking him right back to the time when Emilio and Santi had punished his teenage self. Yelping as another slap burned through his body, tears pooling in his eyes, Marc couldn’t help having a little bit of a smirk, quickly screaming out again, “Sorry! I’m sorry!”

 "You will be," Santi slapped the slipper down twice in quick succession, before handing it to Emilio, "Your turn..."


	3. Bambi/Guille, overprotective Marc.

“ _Marc!_ ” Alex dropped his head onto the table, his face bright red, his entire body cringing with embarrassment, “Please stop.”

Eyes fixed on the man sat opposite him, the man who was apparently taking **his** younger brother on holiday for two whole weeks, Marc looked and sounded unrepentant, “I’m just making sure that this guy knows that you have a brother who is watching him **very** carefully.”

“What?” Lifting his head Alex’s eyes were wide with incredulity, looking between his brother and his lover with building confusion, Alex started to laugh, a deep belly laugh, “Marc, it’s GUILLE…. He knows you… You know him… Please stop this…”

Not laughing, still with his eyes focussed on the eldest man in the room, Marc nodded, “I know who he is. I’m just making sure he knows…”

“I know,” Guille nodded, trying really hard not to laugh, understanding that Marc needed to be protective toward Alex no matter who was involved, “I know.”

 


	4. Alex/Jorge - more than you know

“Did you ever love me?” Alex shook his head, standing in the busy bar, everyone gathering for another of the occasions that they all dreaded, “Was it just a game for you?”

Jorge closed his eyes, biting his lip, the day made even more emotional by several glasses of wine, “Oh I loved you, I loved you more than you know…”

“So why? Why give up on us?” Alex stepped closer, ignoring Jorge freezing, moving until the backs of their hands brushed, that touch – the first between them for five years – like a static shock, “Please Jorge…”

Rubbing his thumb over the back of Alex’s hand, Jorge coughed, clearing his own mind, stepping away, tears in his eyes, “You deserve better than what I can offer. Never settle for second best Alex, you are worth more than that.”


End file.
